Generally, it is difficult to separate positional nitration isomers of aromatic compounds utilizing variations in physical properties. For example, generally it is difficult to separate nitration isomers of substituted benzene compounds using physical means, such as distillation, chromotography, etc. Although these techniques can generally be utilized in a laboratory to isolate each positional isomer in relatively pure form, they are normally uneconomical in a commercial setting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new process for separating nitration isomers of substituted benzene compounds.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following disclosure.